


О сердцах, черных и алых

by pestraya_lenta



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:41:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24256060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pestraya_lenta/pseuds/pestraya_lenta
Summary: У Кроули появился неизвестный поклонник, и Азирафаэль считает, что с этим нужно что-то делать
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	О сердцах, черных и алых

Изящный розовый куст в горшке стал последней каплей.

— Бенгальская**, — пренебрежительно сморщил нос Кроули и с размаху упал в кресло. На столике рядом материализовалась бутылка виски.

— Мне кажется, это очень мило, — Азирафаэль разглаживал обвивавшую горшок ленту — черные надколотые сердечки по серебристому фону. Под убийственным взглядом Кроули он слегка стушевался и продолжил: — Но меня тревожит, что этот неизвестный — или неизвестная — так пристально за тобой следит. Мы уже обнаруживали дары в нашей беседке, в парке, ту шкатулку нам приносил официант в Ритце — помнишь? Хотя более всего меня смущают адресованные тебе очки виртуальной реальности на пороге моего магазина…

— … И след демонического присутствия. — Кроули помнил, о да. Как потом носился по переулкам Сохо — тоже. — Ангел, что ты предлагаешь?

— Найти и поговорить. — Азирафаэль взял протянутый ему бокал. — Очень, очень деликатно.

— А конкретнее?

— Этот кто-то в тебя влюблен! Мы должны быть бережны и…

— Ангел! Я имел в виду — как мы будем его ловить?

— О. Поставим простенькую ловушку… А пусть бы и у двери моего магазина.

***

Ловушка сработала на третий день. Кроули распахнул дверь — и коротко выругался. Нетерпеливо отпихнувший его от дверного проема Азирафаэль неодобрительно покачал головой, уверенно взял пойманного воздыхателя за руку и почти затащил его в магазин. Закрыл дверь и обернулся.

Перед ними стоял молодой бес — смуглый, с густо накрашенными глазами и кудрявыми… рогами? Ушами? Прической в форме рогов? В руках бес сжимал букет черных лилий, перевязанных знакомой серебристой в черных сердечках ленточкой.

— Это вам, — ничуть не смутившись, бес живо улыбнулся и протянул лилии Кроули.

— Сам разбирайся, ангел. — Развернувшись, Кроули устроился в кресле, закинул ногу на ногу и раскрыл макбук.

Улыбка демона увяла.

— Дай-ка это мне, дорогой. — Азирафаэль выхватил букет и мимоходом сотворил вазу. — Хочешь кофе?

— Хочу, — кивнул бес.

Кроули не отрывал взгляда от экрана макбука.

— Как тебя зовут? — Азирафаэль жестом заставил кофейник наполниться и вспорхнуть над столом.

— Три — Двести тринадцатый, — рассеянно отозвался бес, украдкой рассматривавший Кроули.

— Прошу прощения?

— Серия три, номер двести тринадцать, — пояснил бес.

— Кроули!.. — Азирафаэль ахнул, и кофейник расплескал кофе мимо чашек.

— Ну а что ты хочешь? — Кроули все-таки поднял голову, моргнул. — Мелкий серийный бес. Можно подумать, у всех рядовых ангелов есть имена.

— Представь себе, есть. Представь себе… Ох. Милый, кофе, — Азирафаэль протянул бесу изящную чашечку. — Тут есть еще пирожные, и кофейник полон. Подожди нас, будь так любезен. — И, обернувшись к Кроули, почти прошипел: — А нам нужно поговорить.

Когда ангел начинает говорить таким тоном… Неохотно отложив макбук, Кроули последовал за Азирафаэлем в соседнюю комнату.

— Мы должны что-то с этим сделать… Ты должен что-то с этим сделать! — воскликнул Азирафаэль, едва за Кроули закрылась дверь.

— Я?!

— Этот бедный мальчик в тебя влюблен!

— Бедный мальчик?! Ангел, это не… не вот это вот, это бес! Хотя и мелкий. Я уж молчу о том, что он не может быть влюблен, он же… — у Кроули дернулся уголок губ.

— Он же бес? — насмешливо спросил Азирафаэль. Сцепив на животе руки, он упрямо посмотрел на Кроули. — Дорогой, мы очень давно знакомы. Я смею предположить, что неплохо… Вполне неплохо знаю тебя. И потому знаю, что демоны вполне способны на…

— З-с-самолчи! С-с-сейчас-с-с же!

— Ох. Как с вами трудно… Он же с тебя глаз не сводит!

— Это не влюбленность. Еще раз говорю тебе — он бес. И это разве что похоть.

— Ах. Ну разумеется.

— Ангел… Азирафаэль, послушай, — Кроули вдруг будто растерялся и подался вперед.

— Это ты меня послушай, — твердо перебил его Азирафаэль. — Я и вправду ангел. И потому, Кроули, — он повысил голос, — потому я в состоянии отличить похоть от влюбленности. — «Ну да», — еле слышно пробормотал Кроули, но Азирафаэль услышал: — Да, представь себе. Этот мальчик смотрит на тебя украдкой, нежно и нерешительно. И его ухаживания… Он так стремился узнать твои вкусы, так хотел угодить! Неужели ты не видишь?

Кроули молчал. 

— Ох, дорогой. — Азирафаэль легонько коснулся рукава Кроули. — Кто бы мог подумать, что столь светлое, искреннее чувство может поселиться в черном сердце беса. Боже мой, у него даже нет настоящего имени! Кроули! Мы должны что-то с этим сделать, — Азирафаэль упрямо вернулся к началу разговора. — Ты должен.

— Я подумаю, — мрачно буркнул Кроули. — Ангел, даю тебе слово — я подумаю.

Когда они вернулись, мелкий серийный бес жевал пирожное и что-то читал на экране айфона. Кроули вскинул брови. Ну надо же…

— А вот и мы, — возвестил Азирафаэль, немного перестаравшись с жизнерадостностью. — Ну что же, теперь мы можем пообщаться все вместе, еще раз прости нас, милый. 

Бес вскинул голову и улыбнулся.

— Фигня. — Взгляд его остановился на Кроули. — Я давно хотел вам сказать, что это, — бес погладил пальцем светящийся логотип айфона, — это гениально. По-настоящему гениально. А еще, еще М25. М25 — вообще шедевр. — Глаза его светились.

Кроули недоуменно хмыкнул. Надо же, кто-то, оказывается, все-таки способен оценить то, что он делает… Неожиданно — и неожиданно приятно.

— Мне думается, — Азирафаэль снял пиджак и опустился в кресло, — для начала мы должны разобраться с этим недоразумением… Которое у тебя вместо имени, дружок.

— Да, давай еще покрести его, — пробормотал Кроули, залезая с ногами на диван и вновь хватая макбук. Он сказал, что подумает; в конце концов, участвовать в почти семейных чаепитиях прямо сейчас он не подписывался.

— Великий Боже! — Азирафаэль порывисто встал, схватил ближайший стул за спинку и сел так, чтобы оказаться между Кроули и бесом. — Не обращай внимания, он не так несносен, как хочет казаться. Итак… 

За его спиной Кроули закатил глаза. Ну да. Кто еще тут несносен.

  
***

Забежав через неделю к Азирафаэлю, Кроули застал его, растерянного и недоумевающего, над коробкой пирожных — перевязанной серебристой лентой с теперь уже алыми надколотыми сердечками и изящным почерком надписанной: «Азирафаэлю от 3–213».

— Способное на любовь демоническое сердце, значит? — расхохотался Кроули… и понял вдруг, что ревнует. Только кого и к кому?.. С другой стороны… — Теперь тебе, — глумливо ухмыльнулся он, — тебе придется что-то с этим делать, ангел.  
________________________________________  
** Бенгальская роза — пожалуй, самая простая в уходе домашняя роза. Кроули определенно способен на большее.


End file.
